


墓碑与玫瑰

by Bitter_Almond



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Almond/pseuds/Bitter_Almond
Summary: * 一个来自《荆棘鸟》&《房思琪》的脑洞* 神父屑狸狸  x   异族懵懂少年酷拉（有诱jian出没）
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 11





	墓碑与玫瑰

酷拉皮卡记得库洛洛是在自己5岁时来到窟卢塔教区任职的。那是个橘红色云朵锦簇在树梢的黄昏，他怀着对外族人与生俱来的警惕竖着耳朵在前面带路，派罗则以稳重而不失热情的声线向来者介绍窟卢塔的种种风俗。

库洛洛听得极其耐心，时不时点点头，提出一两个问题。在酷拉皮卡小小的衣角消失在山坡背阴以后，他停下步子，在派罗震惊的眼神里一脚把他踹了下去。

救命啊。库洛洛跪在地上，面色惨白、惊惶失措、声嘶力竭地喊道：有人掉下去了。

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡倔强骄傲的面孔涂上一层又一层蜡状的恐惧。他的心脏剧烈收缩了一下，欢快地蜷成花朵。

帮我拿着这本书。他忍住笑意，眼角未干的泪渍是最美的胶水抽象画：我会下去找他，你去叫医生过来，好吗？

  
酷拉皮卡点点头，那些怀疑和戒备一扫而空，火火光光地跑了出去，夕阳描摹着发侧玫瑰的脉络，像钉在十字架上的耶稣脸上溅满处女的血。

  
派罗死了。却不是摔死的，库洛洛在山壁上的一处凹陷找到了他，那时他只是昏迷不醒、尚有呼吸。库洛洛用一层一层濡湿的纸巾盖住他的鼻子，等了一刻钟，将他的尸体背了上去。

库洛洛本以为他会在派罗的葬礼上再次见到酷拉皮卡。他照例做了追思弥撒，向来参加葬礼的人们分发圣餐。直到葬礼结束，也没有等到酷拉皮卡的身影。真可惜，他本打算落下两滴眼泪，再对他说上一句“节哀顺变”的。

  
葬礼结束后，库洛洛听说酷拉皮卡一直陪在派罗小小的尸体旁，三天三夜没有吃喝也没有合眼。他来到那间小小的阁楼，老旧的接骨木楼梯发出乌鸦的呻吟。酷拉皮卡坐在窗台上，回望他的清澈眼睛像晶莹的冰块，张着嘴，像仰视上帝似的愣愣地瞧着他。

  
库洛洛快步走向他，似乎没有注意到自己的哔叽长袍正拖在遍布灰尘的地板之上。酷拉皮卡从窗户上滑了下来，慢慢地倒在他的怀里。他剧烈呕吐起来，库洛洛给他服了一付剂量很大的鸦片酊。很快，他的头脑歪在他肩上，倦倦地睡着了。

  
那个晚上酷拉皮卡做了噩梦，梦见自己变成浑身着火的赫密斯之鸟，拥有天使般的、伊卡洛斯般的翅膀——双翼展开约有六尺。而火焰从内脏流向眼睫、雪白羽毛、流向胭脂色的锐利指爪。最后，他成为一具被烧得吱吱作响的焦黑色肉块，从天空中掉了下来，落入土中，他的尸体上长出十字架形状的树。

  
死在快乐王子雕像脚下的燕雀，在上帝的园子里歌唱。酷拉皮卡揉着眼睛，缓缓地想道：死在十字架身旁，也可以一起升上天堂吗？

在派罗死去以前，派罗是他最好的朋友。后来，库洛洛逐渐取代了这个位置。他每个休息日的下午都会去小教堂里祈祷，即使不是祷告的日子，他也喜欢去库洛洛的书房，库洛洛的手指一根根弹过书脊的样子就像养尊处优的宫廷乐师。尽管他们之间相差13岁，库洛洛却从来没有把他当作小孩子看待。

  
库洛洛读过许多书，会抱着他用一种叫人心神宁静的嗓音讲他从来没有听过的精怪传说、灵异故事。库洛洛还送给他许多礼物，有镶满了乳蓝色土耳其玉的银手镯，用铜丝串的小珍珠踝环，还有穿了眼的红宝石耳环。酷拉皮卡最喜欢的礼物是一匹矮脚马。在教区任务不忙，天气和暖的下午，库洛洛为他牵着马，沿着教区的白墙走向熙熙攘攘的市集，路过的篱笆墙上开满了粉红色或鹅黄的铃状小花。库洛洛甚至还懂得一种跟人鱼交流的方式。

  
酷拉皮卡15岁那年，第一次去教堂侧厅高处的告解室，看到库洛洛坐在一窗之隔的狭小木制房间里。

  
他背诵了一遍祷告悔文，开始讲起自己所犯的罪过。

  
他说，我说了谎，我骗了我最好的朋友。

  
库洛洛等了一会儿，听见酷拉皮卡浅浅的啜泣声：我骗了他，他要我一直陪着他的。我却瞒着他偷偷准备长老的外出试炼。

  
我再也不走了，我一辈子也不离开这里。

  
酷拉皮卡跪在十字架前，请求耶稣基督赦免他的灵魂。

  
库洛洛从隔壁的房间里出来，把他的裤子褪到小腿。“神父，你在做什么呢？”酷拉皮卡以一种天真到使人羞赧的语调发问。细长的手指紧绞住着棉布内衬下摆，徒劳地想要遮住笋嫩的大腿，还有内裤下面若隐若现的浑圆屁股，散发出青芒果香味。

  
“这是神净身的仪式。”库洛洛随口答道，用牙齿咬下他里衬顶端的扭结往上叠，每一行褶皱都是一把锋利的刀。

  
辛辛苦苦顶开他的膝盖，压碎肚脐眼上伏着的小小的蝴蝶。在他蜷起脚趾头的时候，库洛洛看见他的指甲透出淡粉色，潋滟里亦有羞意。

  
库洛洛俯下身，用满口经文的生僻词汇向他表白。他的头发是一簇簇打湿了的红金羊毛，撬开红苹果皮的嘴唇，向下叼住苹果肉的乳，吮着杏仁乳头，无花果的隐秘所在。

  
雕着繁复花纹的窗扇缝隙透出五颜六色的些些微光。枝状水晶灯围成圆形，跳成一圈生命的舞蹈，绕个没完，怎么都数不清几支。酷拉皮卡仰起头，注视着他那对无法被任何事物撼动的眼瞳，漆黑而安静地蜇居在涂满宗教故事的天花板之下，随着圣母玛利亚的泣啼一起一伏。

他下礼拜还是会到，下下礼拜亦然。

  
狭窄的告解室里，整整一面的书墙上，供奉耶稣基督的圣龛前，库洛洛向他求欢。旧约里的经文就像濡湿的内裤一样叫人难以理解，库洛洛滚烫的阳具在他体内是摩西的法杖。他读了那么多书，还是不知道该怎样赦免他的罪。

  
“鸟儿胸前带着荆棘，他遵循着一个不可改变的法则。他被不知其名的东西刺穿身体，被驱赶着，歌唱着死去。在那荆棘刺进的一瞬，他没有意识到死之将临。他只是唱着、唱着，直到生命耗尽，再也唱不出一个音符。”

  
“这本书讲的，是爱情吗？”

  
“为什么这么说？”库洛洛放下书，跨坐在他的身上。

  
酷拉皮卡咬住嘴唇，手肘被撑开顶在冰凉瓷砖地板上，承受着库洛洛毫无规则的撞击。其实每一次他都很疼。

  
“神不会爱人。”库洛洛亲了亲他的耳廓，他的少年在这种时候也有神性的美。“这就是神爱你的方式。”

**「但是，当我们把荆棘扎进胸膛时，我们是知道的，我们是明明白白的。然而，我们却依然要这样做，我们依然把棘刺扎进胸膛。」**

门被推开后，外面依稀看到隐隐约约的火光，像是晚霞一样。那天在梦里也是这样的火势，不过没有这次的这样清晰，这样纤毫毕现，像是从瞳孔内膜开始炸开的血色。一声声号哭像狩猎时被射中的禽鸟，声音缠绕着身体坠下来。

  
似乎被浓烟熏得眯了眯眼睛。“村庄着火了。”库洛洛小声说道，额上的十字架映着摄人的火光。

  
派罗走过数千次的山路，怎么会突然摔了下去？

  
“我杀了你。”酷拉皮卡看着他，好像忽然明白了什么，灰蓝色的眼眸变成炽烈的红。“我会杀了你！”

  
库洛洛掰开酷拉皮卡的双腿，在超乎万物之美的壮观火种里，虔诚地低下头，开始品尝他小巧的阳具。


End file.
